Work machines such as for example, agricultural tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, and other types of heavy machinery are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control of the work machine. The operator may control the work machine through an operator interface. The operator interface may include one or more controllable devices electronically linked to an electronic control module. The electronic control module may receive signals from, and send signals to both the operator interface and various components of the work machine.
The operator interface may be located on or within an armrest of an operator's seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,141 (the '141 patent) issued to Denny on Mar. 21, 2000, describes an operator station for a vehicle. The operator station has a seat and a plurality of electronic, operator-controllable devices supported to move with the seat. The operator control devices may be configured to generate an electronic signal for controlling a function associated with the vehicle.
However, the '141 patent does not disclose an electronic control module, its functionality, nor its location with respect to the armrest. In addition, the armrest of the '141 patent may not be compatible with various vehicle cab designs because of its combined nature with the seat. The '141 patent also does not disclose a “plug & play” compatibility with the various operator controlled devices.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.